One or more aspects relate, in general, to configurations of computing environments, and in particular, to altering the configurations of such environments.
Computing environments offer a range of capabilities and functions depending on the architectural configurations of the environments. Two architectures that have been offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., include ESA/390 and z/Architecture.
ESA/390 is a predecessor architecture to z/Architecture. However, when z/Architecture was introduced, ESA/390 continued to be supported. To support both architectures in one environment, certain procedures are followed. For instance, in power-up, ESA/390 is booted, and then, a switch may be made to the z/Architecture, if desired. This allowed legacy software to continue executing without a change. Other such procedures are provided in order to support both architectural configurations in one environment.